Cobalt Reinhardt
Cobalt Reinhardt '''is a wizard komodo dragon Anthro-feralis agent of the United Liberators Coalition and a member of the Liberators-597. Physical Appearance Cobalt is a tall komodo dragon with a large build. His body is covered in dark-gray scales from head to tail, along with sapphire-colored scales over his chest and stomach. Long black scales resembling a human’s hair poke out of his head. He carries a plethora of scars on his back and his right eye is scarred as well. Cobalt prefers to wear an open, black leather jacket with nothing underneath and black trousers, along with two black sweatbands on his wrists and gray shoes with ribbon-blue soles. He is left-handed and wields a 5-foot-long sword. History Childhood Cobalt was born on November 2nd, 2006 in St.Paul, Minnesota. His biological parents were his mother Brenda Reinhardt, & his father Leif Reinhardt. Cobalt grew up in a household with three others, his parents and younger brother Niles. Cobalt’s parents were bipolar. Getting angry with him and his brother for no reason one moment and then shutting them away the next was a common occurrence. His parents then realized they weren’t happy with each other and his mother ended up packing her bags and left, never to be seen or heard from again. The loneliness eventually got to Cobalt’s father, making him a more irritable and abusive person. He neglected to spend time or get his two children anything important such as food, money, etc. The children often had to walk miles to stores and such to buy their own things. At age 7, Leif beat Niles out of pure rage. Niles suffered minor brain damage and severe injuries to his left leg and chest. Cobalt discovered Niles gasping for air on the kitchen floor and decided it was time to leave the house. During the night, Cobalt lifted his injured brother and carried him to the back door of the house, bringing with him a backpack full of supplies for the both of them. Cobalt left his brother at the fence to go into a shed on the side of the house. In there, Cobalt found his father’s sword, a 5-foot-long blade without a name. Cobalt lugged the 5-foot blade out of the shelter and continued on with Niles. They reached the streets and set off on their journey to find a new place to call home. After a few days of traveling, Cobalt and Niles ended up in downtown Minneapolis. A couple found the two boys starving and struggling to get around and decided to call the police. The two brothers found themselves a place to rest and wait while the couple bought them things to eat. The police arrived and had the kids testify to why they were out there in their current condition. The two told them everything their father did to them and eventually Niles revealed their house address. Cobalt and Niles were brought back home by the police. Before they left they decided it was necessary to investigate the sketchy-looking home. Cobalt and Niles were instructed to stay outside while they searched the area. It wasn’t long until they heard a woman scream from within the home. Cobalt bolted into the house frantically looking for where the scream came from to see if it was his father, so he could prove himself right about the terrible events that took place. The scream came from upstairs in his parent’s room. As Cobalt just got up the stairway, he turned the corner and ran into a policewoman. She was trembling, but also trying to keep her composure. Cobalt looked past her and found his father hanging from a noose. Immediately Cobalt began to cry as he watched his father sway side to side. The life drained from his face. The police trampled over Cobalt and discovered the tragedy. Cobalt was brought outside after an examination was done on the area. He saw Niles sitting and sobbing in the police car. A policeman told Cobalt that him and his brother were going to be sent to an orphanage. Cobalt got into the car and took Niles into his arms. The car began to move. Teenage Years Cobalt and Niles found themselves enjoying their new life. Everyday they spent time with their new parents. Riley, who was their new father, loved each of them greatly and taught them all about hunting and construction. Their new mother, whose name was Poet, loved them as much as their father did and spoiled them lots. Riley eventually found out his son had hidden a weapon in their basement. Rather than being punished, Cobalt’s father showed him how to use a greatsword in combat. Cobalt learned a great deal of skills from his new father. During the afternoon, Cobalt was practicing sword swings while Niles sat and studied outside, sometimes watching him practice the art of swords. Niles heard a loud scream and looked up to see that Cobalt’s back had a huge gash in it. Immediately he yelled for his parents and his Father went to Cobalt’s aid. He was sent to the hospital to receive treatment. This wasn’t the last time Cobalt got cut by his own blade, He received many more scars from his training. During his junior year, Niles told Cobalt about the United Liberators Coalition. This piqued Cobalt’s interest and he immediately decided that was going to be where he went after he went through the rest of high school and college. The years flew by and the two graduated with some of the highest grades the school had seen. College Life In 2023 Cobalt departed from his home and family and moved into a dormitory in the University of Nebraska-Lincoln. It was there that he heard about magic practice and decided to try some of his own. He had a very hard time doing so, but he got better with practice. Along the way he met a boyfriend, a bearded dragon named Caeden Lymar. Cobalt soon graduated with a bachelor’s degree in Magic and Biomancy in 2027. Cobalt lived his life with Caeden and applied for the United Liberators Operations Academy along side his newfound lover. They were both accepted, and moved to an academy in Seattle. There, Cobalt trained his body and mind to become a field operator. He became one of the best swordsmen in the academy, and graduated with his lover with flying colors. Coincidentally, they were both chosen to be stationed at Gallatin Base in Montana, although Cobalt’s invitation came a bit later. Once there, Cobalt settled in at an apartment for a short while as his application took a bit longer to process. While this happened, his lover became the leader of said division. Field Operations Cobalt is currently a member of the Liberators-597, and has yet to attend his first real mission. Personality Cobalt is a cheerful person, contrasting with his imposing physique. He can be blunt & mean at times, but he truly doesn’t mean any harm. Cobalt freely expresses his opinions on what he deems necessary and acts as a pillar in ensuring that anybody he's working alongside with doesn’t sway from their goal. This directness often leads him into arguments with those that he works with. Cobalt holds close friends to a high standard and becomes impatient with them if he thinks they aren’t trying hard enough. Confrontations can escalate to a physical level, for example, Cobalt grabbing his brother by the shirt to lecture him, and generally acting in a threatening manner. However, Cobalt takes great pride in protecting those he loves. He instinctively jumps between his friends and anyone who tries to harm them. Stemming from this, Cobalt is blunt when it comes to humor. Cobalt is confident in his abilities, but at times he fears he won’t be there for his friends or strong enough to protect them. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Bacterial resistance: Much like a real komodo dragon’s metabolism, Cobalt is extremely resistant to most kinds of harmful bacteriae and diseases. * Venomous teeth: The venom residing within Cobalt’s saliva attracted to his teeth over time for some unknown reason. To this day it’s assumed to be some sort of defect. The venom is powerful enough to kill a human within a few minutes if it enters the bloodstream, making this Cobalt’s trump card in a hostile situation. * Gifted Eyesight: Cobalt, much like a real komodo dragon, is able to see objects as far as 985 feet away * Wizardry: From his years of studying, Cobalt gained the ability to use magic. Magic is an act of desperation for Cobalt, but due to his lack of usage of the skill, his magic has grown fairly weak. His specialty revolves around the manipulation of the density and temperature of the water around him to create and control solid water. However, he is only able to lower temperature and heighten density, and therefore cannot manipulate gaseous or liquid water. Abilities * Survival skills: Cobalt learned important skills for survival out in the wild from his younger brother. He knows as much about any war as a man who hasn’t been in one can. * Enhanced Strength: From his past and present exercises and diets, Cobalt has developed impressive muscle and is able to lift and carry heavy weapons or objects. Equipment * ' "Mystletainn" (Divine Greatsword):' When Cobalt left his home, he took with him his family heirloom: a large blade passed down by generations. He dubbed it “Mystletainn” due to personal tastes and he’s since had it with him for nearly every foe he’s encountered. The blade has had no magical capabilities, and was designed with the fighting style of using its weight against an opponent in mind. It’s original owner and origin are unknown. Relationships Category:People